


Sweetness

by TheHigglediestOfPigs



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, cute nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHigglediestOfPigs/pseuds/TheHigglediestOfPigs
Summary: Just a little fluff for Valentine's Day!





	Sweetness

   You're lifted from sleep by a gentle hand on your shoulder, and you try to crack open your eyes in the dim morning light filtering through the living room curtains. Nick is standing beside the couch, leaning over you.

    "Hey, my little helenium," he says softly as you stir.

    "Hey," you croak, your voice still weak with sleep.

    "You didn't come to bed last night," he says, a little hint of concern.

    "You were sleep," you murmur, shutting your eyes again, your body heavy under the throw blanket.

    "Hm, I _was_ sleep," he chuckles. 

    "Fffshut up," you groan, and you turn yourself toward the back of the couch, burying your face in the cushions.

    "Hey I was agreeing with you! I was so tired, I became rest itself."

    You want to answer him, but you're drifting off again.

    You feel his strong arms slip under you, lift you into the air, and he turns the two of you around so he can sit on the couch with you curled in his lap. The blanket tucked around you both now, you rest your cheek on his shoulder, press your face to his neck. He smells so warm and familiar, and you breathe that scent into your core, sighing happily.

    "I feel bad for not noticing and coming to find you," Nick whispers, nuzzling against your face, squeezing his arm around your shoulders. "I normally can't even fall asleep if you're not there."

    "Well, you were just that tired when you got home, you had a long day. So I didn't want to disturb you," you reply, kissing his neck gently. A little growl of pleasure rises in his throat at the touch of your lips.

    "I still hate that you felt you couldn't come to your own bed. It was Valentine's Eve, I wish I had been more considerate."

    "Stop it, you meatball," you grumble teasingly, scrunching up your tired face. "We shouldn't argue on Valentine's Day. I made my decision, I am okay with it."

    He chuckles. "Fine, but no more sleeping on the couch, I don't care what time you come in or if you have to make me move over. Sleep on top of me if you have to."

    "I will hold you to that," you say, flicking his earlobe gently.

    He pulls you tighter to him, presses kisses into your cheek.

    "You want your Valentine's gift now or later?"

    "I want to sleep more," you murmur. "Cuddle me?"

    "I can do that."

    Keeping you in his arms, Nick lays sideways on the couch, stretches himself out beside you with his legs under yours and his arm cradling your head. He pets your hair, puts his forehead to yours. His breath is warm on your skin and you can hear the little snuffles as he scents you. With his thumb he caresses your cheek, gently brushes the ends of your eyelashes. You feel little kisses being peppered over your nose and forehead.

    "Which one's a helenium?" you ask, remembering. He kept changing his nicknames for you, different flowers. Yesterday he called you his camellia over texts from work, last week you were tulip.

    "The bright orange ones in the back corner of the yard, the ones with the little ball centers."

    "The 'sneezeweed'?" You crack your eyes open again to give him an offended look. He laughs, shaking his head.

    "That's not what I'm saying. Heleniums are for 'I miss you very much.'"

    "Aw," you grin. "You missed me then?"  

    "Of course. You belong here, like this." He squeezes you to his chest again, kisses you softly.

    You place your hand on his chest, smooth your palm over his shirt to bring your fingers up to his throat. You feel his voice in your fingertips as he lets out low purrs of contentment at your touch.

    "Well, I won't disagree with that," you sigh happily.

    The two of you fall back asleep on the couch together, a little smile on each of your faces.


End file.
